Shuttle Sex
by StarTraveler
Summary: Wrote this on livejournal for a fic exchange.Jim and Bones are on a damaged shuttle and experience sex before they are rescued. Smut warning. First Time


Disclaimer:Star Trek and Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry.

Written for the **trek_hc** fic exchange. Prompt I recieved:Sex while one/both parties are bruised/sore/recovering from injury. I wrote this under my lj name of newsiegroylover and it was written for Jouissant.

"Space is nothing but disease and danger."

James Kirk simply smiled as Leonard McCoy uttered that famous line. After five years of friendship: three at Starfleet Academy and two on the Enterprise, Jim knew what to expect from his chief medical officer. With Leonard McCoy there was never a dull moment.

Jim put on his best grin, "You always say that, Bonesy."

McCoy rolled his eyes; how Jim had come up with that nickname was beyond him. Jim said it was because he snored loudly.

"Of course, I always say it; Jimmy, it's the truth." McCoy hated shuttlecrafts of any kind, due to his belief they could fly apart at any moment, a solar flare could come, or who knew what else.

They were currently sitting in the shuttlecraft Columbia waiting for clearance from the bridge to take off. McCoy was going to Starbase Fifty-Seven to attend a medical seminar, while Jim would meet with the base brass. The Enterprise was currently in orbit over New Vulcan, doing a routine supply run to the colony.

Jim was looking forward to spending time with McCoy; Bones had been the one person he had truly been able to call his best friend, and it had been awhile since they'd been able to spend any time together.

Helping New Vulcan establish itself was a full time job in itself, plus tensions with the Romulans were high right now, plus there had been increasing tensions between the Klingon and Romulan empires. Jim was looking forward to getting away.

"Bridge to Columbia." The deep baritone of Commander Spock came over the speakers.

"Columbia here." Kirk replied.

"You are cleared for departure. Have a safe journey, Captain. And you as well, doctor."

"Nice of you to think of me." McCoy grumbled.

"Thank you from both of us, Mr. Spock." Kirk said that quickly as possible to prevent the squabble between his two trusted officers. He didn't know why the two couldn't get along.

++++++++++++  
The shuttle bay doors opened and Kirk pressed the liftoff buttons and the shuttle went through the doors and as they took off the Enterprise became a blur.

"Bones, why do you and Spock always fight?"

McCoy rolled his eyes, "We don't always fight, and the green-blooded hobgoblin and I are just different."

"I wish you two would try to get along more."

"Jim, I try but that Vulcan might as well be a computer; he doesn't care for anyone."

"Bones, they just have a different way of thinking, their own way of feeling."

Bones looked at him, his dark eyes filled with burning anger, "I'll never forgive him for Delta Vega. I'll never forgive myself for siding with him when he said the mission with the Romulans had compromised you."

Jim repressed the little shiver that came to him at those two days. Spock had been trying to strand him on the base, not out on the frozen landscape. The one good thing from it was that he'd met the older Spock.

"Bones, I've moved on and Spock has fought to make things right between us. I said some pretty horrible things to him when I got back. He learned to forgive me for that." Jim smiled warmly at him, "Bones I never held you responsible-you fight tooth and nail for what you want, for those you care about and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bones's lip quirked, which for him was a big grin. "You bet your ass boy."

Jim laughed; it really was good being with McCoy.

+++++++++++++  
An hour passed as McCoy was reading some papers written by other doctors that would be at the conference and Kirk tried to catch a little nap. Then Jim spoke, "Bones, do you think Spock is attracted to me?"

Bones snickered, "Please, there's no way that hobgoblin could want anyone."

"He was with Uhura for six months."

"He was as confused as the rest of the Vulcan people were when their planet exploded, and eventually he learned to cope with his emotions again and then he couldn't ditch her fast enough."

Jim sighed, "The past few months he started calling me this Vulcan word...Thyla, I believe. I had Uhura translate and the closest meaning in our language is friend, brother, lover."

McCoy looked at him, "Well, you got the friendship part down; does he feel like a brother to you?"

Jim nodded, "It feels weird, but sometimes...yes."

"Do...do you feel any interest in him?" McCoy asked, that piercing gaze right on him.

"Not in that way, but he is quite attractive." Jim cut himself off as McCoy's scowl deepened. He had been interested in Spock for awhile but it had faded when he realized he was simply transferring his feelings for the older Spock on the younger version.

He could never see himself with someone who believed emotion, even showing love, was shameful. He knew that Bones was the one he wanted and he believed McCoy wanted him back.

Uhura had actually commented on shore leave that both Spock and Bones looked to be interested in him; he actually had toyed with the idea of using younger Spock to make McCoy jealous.

But Jim knew that would totally be wrong, he had a starship to command and he had to be an example of perfection for his crew.

"Jim, you need to raise your standards."

Jim smiled, "Bones I'll be fine, I'm going to get some sleep in before we get there." He closed his eyes and soon was sleeping peacefully.

++++++++++++++  
McCoy looked at his sleeping friend; Jim looked so young and peaceful when he slept. He had heard many people say Jim looked like an angel with his brownish-blond hair and blue eyes. McCoy remembered one shore leave the sun had hit Jim just right and he almost had a glow around him.

He loved Jim, how that had come about he had no idea, but he smiled as he recalled their first meeting and how he threatened to throw up on the kid. Somehow Jim had broken through all the barriers that he'd put up after his divorce from Jocelyn and gotten under his skin. But he had never told Jim of his feelings.

He'd seen how Jim was at relationships with both men and women; he never stuck around long enough to make it work. He didn't want anything to wreck what they had so he wasn't about to reveal his feelings.

+++++++++  
Just then the shuttle shook and Jim bolted awake, "What was that?"

"We hit a quantum filament." McCoy replied. A quantum filament was an invisible strand of energy that caused quakes in space and heavy damage if it made contact with an object. "Our engines are off-line."

Kirk hit a button, "Columbia to Enterprise, we have been struck by a quantum filament, our engines are off-line, do you read Enterprise?" Just then the ship shook again and as small fire broke out which Jim quickly contained. Then the shuttle shook again sending them both flying.

"Main power off-line." McCoy told him after he got up and returned to his control panel. Finally the shaking stopped and they sat in the darkness.

"The navigation panel is still online, and we've been pulled off our original course. We're three thousand light years from where we were, and it'll be ten hours before the Enterprise can find us."

If they even got our distress signal, Kirk thought to himself. Then he became aware of pain.

McCoy was already scanning him with his tricorder, "There's nothing broken, but you have torn ligaments in your right leg, and you're bleeding on your forehead." Bones used a regenerator to heal the cut.

Bones helped him into a sitting position, "You're always the one who has to get injured."

Jim managed his cocky grin, "You'd lead a boring life if I didn't."

McCoy quirked his lip and went to catalogue the damage, backup power was still holding, but only Scotty would be able to fix the engines. "I've set the computer to emit a continuous distress signal, plus once the brass at the base realize we haven't arrive they'll contact the ship."

"I'm glad you're here, Bones."

McCoy nodded, "Same here, Jimmy."

They sat in silence for awhile and Jim's body throbbed with all the aches when he'd been thrown around, and his leg was killing him. Bones continued to give him hypos, thankfully he did it gently.

"Bones, you've developed a sudden bedside manner."

"Don't get to use to it."

Jim looked into the dark brown eyes, "I'm glad to have you as my best friend."

"Same here Jim."

Jim didn't usually feel secure in friendships, growing up he'd been raised by his Uncle Frank while mom was in Starfleet, he wasn't physically abusive but he was sometimes abusive emotionally. Sam, his brother had run away from home because of it. He had learned from a small age that if he got close to people they'd leave. So he had taken to leaving first.

But Bones had changed all of that.

"Bones can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jim."

"Have you ever been attracted to a friend?"

Bones looked guarded, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

McCoy looked out at the stars for a few moments, then back at him. "Yes, I have been."

"Have you ever done anything about it?"

"That option isn't there, Jim." He replied, in a crisp tone of voice.

"You think that person doesn't want you?"

"He's never given any indication." He could see McCoy mentally kicking himself.

Jim moved closer, "I've been attracted to a friend and I think he feels the same way."

"Jim." But McCoy was cut off as Jim kissed him. He sat stiffly as Jim pressed his lips against his mouth, then McCoy let out a silent moan of surrender and kissed back. They embraced and the kisses turned passionate.

Just then Jim let out as gasp as his leg bumped McCoy, "Jim, your leg. You need to be careful."

Jim lay on his back, "I will be, now keep kissing me."

McCoy leaned down and did just that but pulled away as Jim's hand went under his tunic, "Jim, what..."

"Do you want me, Bones?"

"Of course I do." He was cut off as Jim kissed him again.

"Good, because I've always wanted you too, I never wanted Spock, I actually thought of leading him on and pretending I was interested in him to make you jealous."

"It would have worked." McCoy commented.

Jim nibbled McCoy's jaw, "Now I don't have to."

McCoy gasped as Jim nibbled his earlobe, "Make love to me, Bones."

"Jim, we don't have lube."

"Don't you have anything in your medical bag?" Jim asked.

"Only stuff for burns, it wouldn't be pleasant for either of us."

Jim smiled that cocky smile, "At least we have tongues."

McCoy stared, "That may not be pleasant either."

"We love each other so we can make it pleasant."

Jim always did have a good point. They quickly got rid of their uniforms and lay next to each other, McCoy moved to Jim's left side so as not to jostle his right leg and they began to kiss, their tongues doing battle as McCoy moved his left hand to Jim's nipple and using his thumb and fine pinched lightly.

"You're so beautiful." McCoy breathed.

"You've seen me naked during physicals."

"I was a doctor then so I had to remain professional, now I can be just a man." McCoy moved lower and his tongue replaced the thumb and finger. Jim moaned at the ticklish sensation and felt his groin stir hard.

McCoy left his nipples and travelled lower and Jim bucked his hips as McCoy's mouth closed around his erection, he licked down the side first and then swirled his tongue over the head. Jim felt himself coming and as his hips raised high, he emptied his seed into McCoy's mouth.

McCoy released him and put two fingers into his mouth wetting them with his tongue, and then raised Jim left leg and wrapped it around his hip, as Jim tried to raise himself further. But they both knew not to put pressure on the other leg.

McCoy slid one finger into him and began to stretch Jim's entrance, as Jim relaxed, McCoy slid the other finger into him. Jim moaned as McCoy found that certain spot and began to rub hard. Then began to first move his fingers out and plunge them back in.

Jim closed his eyes as the pleasure kept hitting him like a wave. McCoy's other hand began to pump his cock, stroking it in time with the thrusting fingers. Jim screamed out as he felt the pressure that had built in his body be released like a tidal wave.

Jim lay there panting and slowly opened his eyes to see McCoy smiling at him. "Well, it's been quite an exam doc."

"It isn't over yet" McCoy drawled.

Jim had spilled himself on McCoy's hand, so McCoy used that and rubbed Jim's entrance and with his other hand, he used some of his saliva to try to lubricate Jim's hole, "Bones please."

"Soon, baby, soon."

Finally McCoy moved on top of him gently and gripped his hips, the tip of his penis against Jim's entrance and then slowly pressed himself in. Jim gripped McCoy's shoulder as he felt the swollen organ slowly make its way inside. McCoy went slowly as Jim's body began to adjust.

Finally Jim's body relaxed and McCoy began to thrust, hitting Jim's prostate over and over again. Jim whimpered and gasped out nonsense as the pleasure kept coming. He rubbed McCoy's back and then used his hands to cup McCoy's ass urging him on.

He began to nibble McCoy's ear urging him to go faster, Jim felt his own erection growing and McCoy closed his hand around it, he gently enclosed it in his fist and began stroking it as he continued to thrust. "Come for me." McCoy whispered and rubbed his thumb over the head.

Jim screamed out as he exploded and spilled himself, in turn the pressure in his body released and hit McCoy who was still sheathed in him, McCoy screamed out as his own climax hit him and his body went limp over Jim's.

They lay there clinging to each other with their breathing the only sound in the shuttle.

"Damn." McCoy finally said.

"You aren't kidding, Bonesy." Jim kissed him gently. "This better not be a one time thing."

Bones looked into his eyes, his own dark ones blazing. "When I make love its only because I'm serious about someone, I don't do one night stands."

Jim took his lover's face in his hands, "I want only you, I'm committed to you and I want to see where our relationship goes. I love you, Leonard McCoy."

"And I love you, Jim."

++++++++  
They lay next to each other, savoring the afterglow and sharing kisses. Then a sound of static came and then Spock's voice. "Enterprise to Columbia."

McCoy put his boxers on and went to the panel and pressed the button, "Columbia here."

"We received your distress signal and will meet you in two hours."

"We'll be waiting."

The two quickly dressed and McCoy helped Jim into his chair and soon the Enterprise came into view. "We will use the tractor beam to tow you in."

"Understood" Jim replied.

The blue beam came and slowly the sterile, gray, walls replaced the starry landscape of space. The shuttle doors opened and Spock came in with some medical personnel and engineers. "Are you all right Captain?"

Jim nodded, "Banged up leg."

"And you doctor?" Spock asked.

"Just peachy." McCoy replied.

Spock looked at from one to the other and then discreetly wrinkled his nose, and Jim had heard Vulcans had a great sense of smell. Spock looked at him and he was sure for a few brief moments saw hurt in Spock's eyes.

Then it vanished, "I will have the two of you transported to sickbay and I will meet you there."

"Thank you Mr. Spock." And the familiar disorientation that came with transporting soon came over him and they found themselves in sickbay, where the staff placed them on beds. Jim smiled at his new lover and Bones smiled back, a regular smile and Jim knew they had a lot to look forward to.


End file.
